1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which processes an image signal provided from an image source according to a preset image processing process to display an image, an upgrade apparatus upgrading the display apparatus, a display system including the display apparatus and the upgrade apparatus, and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus which increases a booting speed when the display apparatus and an upgrade apparatus are connected to each other, an upgrade apparatus, a display system, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device which processes image signals/image data and presents images on a display panel provided therein. Available display apparatuses for general users may include a television (TV) and a monitor. For example, a display apparatus provided as a TV processes broadcast signals transmitted from external sources according to various types of image processing, e.g., decoding and scaling, to offer images of broadcast channels desired by users.
The display apparatus has an embedded image processing board configured as a circuit including various kinds of chip sets and a memory to conduct such image processing. However, due to various factors, such as advances in technology and changes in demand, there is increasingly required a display apparatus which can be improved and upgraded in terms of hardware and software over the lifetime of the display apparatus.
To upgrade the hardware of related display apparatuses, the whole or at least part of the image processing board embedded in the display apparatus is replaced, which is not easy in view of manufacture and use. Also, to run advanced software, hardware designed corresponding to the software is needed. In the end, a user of a related display apparatus may need to purchase a new upgraded display apparatus.